


frayed ends

by sapphfics



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, i'm tired sjndjfkdsf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: “Do you love her?” Poe asks.“Who?”“Rose, of course,” Poe says. Poe is standing right in front of the window, the light of a nearby moon illuminating them. He’s got a new jacket, somehow. Finn wonders if The Resistance has an entire planet full of them. “Do they not teach you what a kiss means in The Order?”





	frayed ends

_You don’t know what it means to win._

Fleetwood Mac, “Never Going Back Again”

-:-

Finn has trouble remembering things.

He doesn’t remember his family but once Nines told him when the First Order succeeds invading they kill all the adults who will not submit and take their children, so he can only make assumptions. He barely remembers his childhood - if he can even call it that, if he was ever allowed to be a child, allowed to be something more than a tool for the murder of innocents - and he can’t remember anything before the rebellion, before freedom became something so much more than an unreachable dream. He supposes it’s better that way.

The pain in his spine still hasn’t gone away, even though the medics promised it would. He blames the crash, blames himself, blames Ren the most. Rey is asleep in a quiet corner of the ship, her head on her knees. She looks exhausted. He’s just glad she’s getting sleep.

He had bled all over Poe’s jacket Ren had stabbed him, and he thinks of the mark FN-2003 left on his helmet. Of the mark FN-2003 left on him. Finn knows the First Order won’t have cared, would have just left his body for the flies.

He doesn’t like to consider what they will do to his body if they win. At least in the Order, they had a 98% chance of victory or higher. But now -

He can’t give up. Not now.

Poe finds him, carrying a cup of something luminous green, and another cup of water.

Finn can’t help but smile at him, despite their miserable circumstances. Poe has that effect on him, like Rey. He hardly ever saw anyone smile in The Order, what with the helmets.

“I’m glad you’re back,” Poe tells him.

“Glad to be back,” Finn says, and downs the cup in one go.

“Do you love her?” Poe asks.

“Who?”

“Rose, of course,” Poe says. Poe is standing right in front of the window, the light of a nearby moon illuminating them. He’s got a new jacket, somehow. Finn wonders if The Resistance has an entire planet full of them. “Do they not teach you what a kiss means in The Order?”

Finn almost laughs even though it’s not particularly funny. “No. The closest The Order ever got the teaching us about love was that the only love a Storm Trooper should ever consider is The Order. Everything else is meaningless. Sorry.”

He needs to come up with a better name for them than The Order. It gives them too much power. Perhaps a code word. The Assholes, maybe.

Poe is strangely silent.

“So, when Rose kissed me...wait, she loves me?” Finn furrows his brow, utterly perplexed. “But...we barely know each other. We only met...what, two days ago? Maybe less. And she tazed me!”

“Finn, everyone in The Resistance knows about you,” Poe tells him. “All those things you did, all the bravery it took for you to do them...I wouldn’t be surprised if she did.”

Finn doesn’t know how to respond and Poe doesn’t push him to. The ship suddenly gains speed, and all Finn can do is watch as that little moon becomes a dot and they fade back into darkness.

“Rey said she’s going to kill Ren,” Finn reveals, whispering as though Ren could somehow be whispering. “I want to help.”

“You need a pilot?”

Some things never change.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Jane](https://darkthaw.tumblr.com/) for the encouragement! <3 This is really short because I've never written this ship before. Anyway, if you read this far, let me know what you thought? <3


End file.
